Earth and Ice
by auraclaritykat
Summary: Sakura has a twin sister named Kira. Kira is an experiment of the village of Panserai. Both have a special power. They meet, and run off to join the akatsuki.!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno walked steadily on the grounds of the Konoha Hospital. Every step she took a small plant grew. It was creeping her out!!! She stared at her clipboard and sighed. 'this could take a while...' she thought. Boy was she right She had to see Tsunade for something. She was in for it.

Across the forest a young 16 year old girl was jumping through the trees. She wore a ratty brown cloak that hid her face. Every step she took ice formed. She hid while other ninja above her ran off, not knowing she was right under them. With a satisfied smirk she jumped off towards Konoha, to see her long lost fraternal twin sister Sakura Haruno. (a/n suspense!)

Sakura entered Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up at her and sighed. Sakura knew this wasn't good. Finally Tsunade spoke.

"Sakura there's something you should know..." she began. Sakura gulped.

"You have a twin sister named Kira Opalion and you two have the powers of earth and ice, as you've noticed." she said. "From what our sources say Kira is VERY violent so I-" An explosion stopped Tsunade from continuing, as Tsunade rushed out the door Sakura stayed, attempting to understand it all. Suddenly a girl crashed through the window and grabbed Sakura.

"One-sama, hiuku!" The girl said.

"huh? I don't- WOAH!" Sakura exclaimed as the girl snatched her arms and pulled her out he window. The girl laughed slightly.

"Sakura One-sama, omai osoi!" She yelled at her nicely.

"I DON"T UNDERSTAND YOU!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Nani?" the girl replied, sounding confused.

"ugh, never mind!" Sakura said. (a/n the girl speaks Japanese and Sakura doesn't so she's confused there.) Sakura said nothing after that.

"One-sama doshte ishi omai hanasu dikiru atashi???" she asked. **Silence**

The girl looked a bit disappointed (the cloak made it hard to tell.)and said nothing. They had left through the gates of Konoha with ease. No one even got close to them. Not even team 7. (Sai, Kakashi and Naruto) They left.

Auraclaritykat- there we go! Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still own nothing except Kira. **sigh**

"_Sakura One-sama!!!" A small girl yelled._

"_Kira Ne-san!" A small Sakura ran after the slightly smaller girl."Matay kudosai!!!" She yelled._

Sakura shot up. A dream of a sister. Go figure. She noticed the other girl sat not far from Sakura herself. Sakura gasped. The girl had pale but fair skin, white hair that's bangs were spiky but her shoulder length hair was cut straight across. She wore a crystal blue dress with matching fingerless gloves. And her shoes where matching ankle boots. She was beautiful.

'Wow we need to see her stylist!' inner Sakura exclaimed.

Suddenly the girl's eyes shot open. They darted over to Sakura.

"Nani? Soko ah mondai?" She asked. Sakura shook her head hoping this was the right thing to do. It was The girl stood and motioned for Sakura to follow. They walked for hours till they came upon a man with blond hair who looked like Ino... (a/n guess whooo?)

"Konichiwa." The girl said.

"What un? What's your name un?"he asked.

"Atashi, Panserai no Opalion Kira." She said. He cocked his head.

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes and before Sakura could blink kissed the man.

His eyes widened. She pulled away.

"My name is Kira Opalion of Panserai. My One-sama and I wish to join the

Akatsuki. You'll find us useful I assure you this." She stated.

"

WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST KISS ME UN?!" The man yelled.

"Kiss? What's that? I simply needed to be able to learn your language through lip contact. What of it?" She inquired. His eye twitched.

"Nothing un. My name's Deidara un." he said, slightly red. Kira didn't notice apparently.

"This is my sister Sakura Haruno of Konoha." She said pointing at Sakura.

Deidara glared slightly at her.

"I can't guarantee you'll get in un..." He said.

"Don't worry we will." Kira said smiling a sly smile.

The lip contact thing is from Teen Titans. Credit to them!

Review if you want! Tell me stuff, ask me stuff whatever.

-auraclaritykat


	3. chap3 which should've been chap 1

Chapter 3

A/N

You guys seriously need to appreciate the fact all by myself I learned how to get a chapter up! Nothing is mine 'cept Kira.

K' this is an introduction chapter really. Give ya an idea about what's to come. Not interesting really... (end of a/n)

Sakura Haruno-medic ninja, Older twin, Earth controller. 18

Kira Opalion- experiment of Panserai lab, Younger twin. Ice controller,

Elite Panserai ninja. 18

Deidara- only living man with mouths in his hands.19

Sasori- puppet master.19

Konan Origami- Best friend of Sakura and Kira. Wife of Pein.18

Pein Pierced- Best friend of Sasori and Deidara. Husband of Konan.19

Sasuke Uchia- Head scientist of Panserai Lab. (EVIL!)

Naruto Uzumaki- Kyuubi container.

Tsunade- Sakura's mentor, Leader of Konoha.

Ino- Sakura's old friend from childhood.

(a/n there are more characters but they aren't any different.)

Sakura and Kira had known each other till they where six. Somehow Sakura has no memory of Kira at all. Kira vanished and was forgotten. They used to live in a village outside Panserai. They had a special language that Sakura forgot. (a/n if you need a translation just ask me ok?) Konan and Pein where going to be separated. So they ran off and got married, started the Akatsuki, and are doing well so far. Deidara had a knack for explosions and went to far one day. To avoid execution he also joined the Akatsuki. Sasori had gotten bored in Suna, so he killed an elder and his grandmother. He than ran off to join the Akatsuki.

A/n) I have a million ideas but if you have some do tell me!

I KNOW this would be a better 1st chapter but it didn't work that way. I'll update soon.

-auraclaritykat


	4. Chapter 4 Back on track here!

Chapter 4

ok. I've got to say this is going to be a longer chapter so be prepared.

This story has a _slight_ Resident Evil storyline (Which I do not own.)

Naruto doesn't belong to me just Kira. Review Please!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kira smiled at Sakura.

"One-sama atashi-" Kira began but Sakura stopped her.

"NO!! No more other language ok? ENGLISH!" Sakura yelled.(a/n harsh)

Kira looked hurt. She looked away and said nothing. Sakura started to feel guilty. But she didn't understand Kira. She just said so...right?

"Kira, I'm sorry but I don't understand that language."

"..." nothing.

"Say something please?" Suddenly a memory flooded Sakura's mind.

"Gomene Kira Ne-san." She said in monotone. Kira smiled widely.

"Yogata, arigato One-sama." Kira stated. Deidara stared at the two.

"Ew un. We're here un." he said.

"Arigato Deidara-_kun_." She said. Deidara's eye twitched.

"**BUT **before that... I get to see your face Kira." he said. Her hood still hid her face. She pulled her cloak off. Showing her looks. Least to say, Deidara gaped. His dream girl was a unique elite ninja. By her forehead protector, which she wore like Sakura's, showing she was a ninja from Panserai. He gasped. She was the leader of the most elite ninja in the world. Meaning, she was stronger than even the leader Pein. Beautiful in a unique way, strong. Hell, stronger than him, and she seemed to like him too.

'_Wow un.' _Deidara thought. Kira stared back.

"Hellooooo? Deidara-kun?" she asked.

"You're awfully quiet un." Deidara said, snapping out of his gaze. Sakura glared.

"I have my reasons." she retorted. They glared at each other while Kira's eyes moved back in forth at the two.

"Both of you, no time for arguing! Lets move!" She said.

"Fine" They both mumbled.

A group of Panserai ninja spotted them. Unfortunately, Kira's hair stood out like Sakura's. They jumped down and saw the three. Luckily, the base was hidden and they had yet to enter it. Deidara flinched.

'Damn un, these ninja are known for being extremely strong un. They can probably injure me seriously un.' he thought nervously. But, the other ninja seemed nervous as well. Kira noticed this and smirked. The ninja got into defensive positions, earning a small laugh out of Kira.

"Koori hari sendo." She said simply, sounding quite bored. The ninja gasped but before they could blink, large ice pillars shot out of the ground. Killing all of the Panserai ninja. Deidara blinked.

'God un. I don't wanna make her mad for sure un.' he thought. Sakura was shocked. Kira smiled and looked at Deidara.

"Can we go in now?" she asked. He nodded dumbly. Kira walked over to Sakura and dragged her with them. Sakura let her. If she _was_ her sister...

"One-sama please hurry. I don't want to let you see more of..._that._" Kira said. Sakura nodded and they entered the base.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n.

Ok, I know that Sakura has barely been mentioned here but, I'm wondering If I should turn this into a DeiSaku SasoOC. I need some feedback here.

Sakura will be in the next chapter more in a little while. I'll explain a little more there. Review if you please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here I go again!

I need some feedback here. SakuDei or DeiKira? I think DeiKira.

(Deidara's my favorite male character so...)

ENJOY!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura knew something bad was about to happen. They entered the base, and walked through some corridors. That led to a room. Deidara knocked.

"Leader-sama un! Stop making out with Konan and let us in un!" He yelled.

Scuffling was heard from the other side of the door and it opened. A young woman that had blue hair with a paper flower in it, smiled at them lazily.

"Hello, I'm Konan who are they Deidara?" she asked. Deidara smirked.

"They may be our new members un." he stated.

"Come in." a male voice said inside the room. They entered.

"Why are _they_ here Deidara?" He asked.

"Pein leader-sama un, these two are extremely strong and want to be members un." Deidara replied. Pein listened as Deidara told him their stats.

"Why would a top ninja such as Ms. Kira want to be a rogue ninja?"he asked

"What do you think those damn Panserai scientists are there for?" Kira retorted. Everyone froze, Sakura's widened.

"What do you mean Kira?" Sakura asked. She was curious of her 'sister's' past. Kira hesitated.

"They... want the strongest of ninja so... they... do things." she said slowly. Deidara's face went blank.

"What 'things' un?" he asked. Sounding pretty annoyed.

"..."

"Well un?"

"...Experimentations." she replied quietly.

"What un? Mind saying that again un?" he asked. She sighed.

"Experimentations." She said louder this time. They all stared.

"Kira-Chan, what exactly did they do to you?" Konan asked. She paused.

"... I don't feel like saying. I may tell you later. _May_." Kira said.

"Kira-Nesan." Sakura said, hoping to help Kira open up more. It didn't work. Kira turned around and quickly walked away. She paused at the door.

"Okay, I want to join because I wish to be free of those damn scientists and that damn Uchiha." she called.

"You two can join. I know plenty of you Ms. Sakura." Pein said. Sakura gulped. **'Like what jackass leader???' **Inner Sakura yelled. Pein smirked.

"Like you surpass the Hokage in every way, you are extremely strong AND you are the older twin to Kira. Oh, and please don't call me a jackass." Pein said smugly.

"You can read minds!?" Sakura asked, clearly shocked and pissed.

Pein smirked and nodded.

"Due to shortage of rooms, Kira will bunk with Deidara and Sakura will bunk with Sasori." Konan said, attempting to calm the tension around them.

"SASORI -DANNA UN!!! YOU'RE BUNKING WITH A PINK HAIRED GIRL UN!!!" Deidara yelled. For some reason he didn't complain with the arrangements. A red haired boy walked in, he seemed pretty pissed.

"What? I do **NOT** need a **female **roommate." he said.

'This must be Sasori' Sakura thought. Sasori glared at her.

"You will be on a spare bunk, don't blame me if you find yourself dead." he said. His words filled with venom. Kira glared at him.

"Don't talk to my One-sama that way." She warned. Sasori felt a shiver of frozen air around him. Warning him not to continue or else. He didn't continue. The frozen air warmed up again. He glared at Sakura and left in a huff.

'**Douche bag**.' inner Sakura said. Real Sakura sighed. Tomorrow would be a loooonnggg day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n What y'all think? Yes, Inner Sakura has a sharp tongue I know.

This is a SakuSaso (eventually) and a DeiKira or a DeiOCC. You tell me. Review!

-auraclaritykat


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Alrighty then, this **is** officially A Sasori x Sakura and a Deidara x Kira._

_I got pretty damn tired of asking. Kira is gonna get a LOT more cold from now on. Why? Cause I feel like it._

_I Don't own Naruto or this mutations/T-virus & G-virus idea. (You'll see later)_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pein smirked at 'inner Sakura's' comment. He knew Sakura was unique. Deidara, on the other hand grabbed Kira's gloved hand happily and pulled her toward 'their' room. Kira had on a blank look.

"See ya later, One-sama." she called in monotone. Sakura stared for a moment before attempting to find Sasori and hers room. _(good luck)_

'**Outer me!!!! Don't do this to us! RUN! Get the hell out of here!! Anything but go to that ass's room, he'll murder us! I will ****NOT**** be held responsible if we die got it!?' **Inner Sakura screamed.

'Damn it inner me! Shut Up! I know this is not a good idea but what else? We can't abandon our long-lost-twin sister can we?' Sakura thought back.

'**How the HELL do you know if she's ****really**** our 'sister' outer? She could be anyone! She looks ****nothing**** like us, she acts ****nothing**** like us, and there's no way in **_**hell **_**she's our 'sister' let alone our twin'**_(a/n Language much! I'm turning Inner Sakura into Hidan!)_

'...' Sakura couldn't think of a comeback, so she tuned out her inner and opened the door to Sasori's room. Sasori was already there. He smirked at her and using his chakra strings, closed the door. _(a/n COOL!)_

"Listen** GIRL **I have**NO** intention of being 'friendly' or 'nice' towards you. Hell, if it was up to me you'd be dead right now." He said nastily. Sakura snapped. Her eye twitched slightly. _(a/n I LOVE that when it happens)_

"What the _hell _is your freakin' problem?? I got dragged here damnit! You should be glad I don't try to leak info on you guys to Konoha!" Sakura screamed at him. Sasori backed up a bit. Than he smiled wickedly.

"So why don't you then?" he asked smirking.

"I- damn you." He had her cornered. He smirked in victory.

'**Bastard Douche Bag.' **inner Sakura said bitterly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, with Kira:

"This is it un!" Deidara exclaimed . Kira's eyes scanned the room. It was blue-ish and had two beds, a couch and some shelves littered with sculptures. It was DEFINATLY Deidara's room.

"...It's nice I think. A bit hot though." she stated. Deidara looked confused.

"Hot? It's only 72 degrees F un. It should be fine un." he said back.

"..." Kira closed her eyes. Suddenly, a wave of freezing cold air rushed over the room. Deidara shivered and looked at the thermostat.

'Damn un. 30 degrees F un. How'd that happen un?' he thought. He looked at Kira. She was smiling. 'God un. What a beautiful smile un.' yeah, Deidara had it _bad. _Really bad.

"Is it to cold Deidara-kun?" Kira asked innocently.

"No un. Its o-o-ok un." Deidara stuttered back, hoping to please the beautiful Kira. Kira, of course had no idea What-so-ever,_ (a/n typical anime girl) _and wanted Deidara to adjust to the cold quickly. He would have to deal with it for as long as she would be there so, better sooner than later.

"Well I have to grab something real quick un. Be back in a minute un!" Deidara said, leaving the room to Kira. So she started to sing.

'**da da da da, dun dun dun da,dun on da da da da da **

**da da da da, dun dun dun da, dun on da da da da**

**Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, **

**I'd just stare out my window **

**Dream a lover could be,and if I'd end up happy I would pray**

**Trying not to reach out, but when I'd try to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me.**

**Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here**

**So I'd pray, I could break away**

**I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,**

**I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky and I**

**Take a risk,take a chance make a change**

**and break away**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**and I won't forget all the ones that I love and I**

**Take a risk,take a chance make a change**

**and break away**

**da da da da, dun on dun on da da, da da da da da da**

Deidara stopped outside the door, entranced by Kira's voice.

**Wanna feel the warm breeze,**

**sleeping under Palm trees,**

**feel the rush of the ocean,**

**Get on board a fast train,**

**Travel on a jet plain,**

**Far away And Breakaway**

**I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,**

**I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky and I**

**Take a risk,take a chance make a change**

**and break away**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**and I won't forget all the ones that I love and I**

**Take a risk,take a chance make a change**

**and break away**

**Buildings with a hundred floors,**

**Swingin' round revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**

**gotta keep movin on movin on**

**fly away break awaay**

**I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,**

**Though its not easy to tell you good bye I gotta**

**Take a risk,take a chance make a change**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun **

**but I won't forget the place I come from and I gotta **

**Take a risk,take a chance make a change**

**And Break away-ay-ay-ay**

**Break a-way-ay**

**Breakaway**

_(a/n 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson)_

Deidara smiled. If only he could understand her song's true meaning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_a/n haha I made a semi-cliffy._

_I may reveal what happened within the next 2 chaps you'll see!_

_-auraclaritykat_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_ALRIGHT ALL YOU LAZY INGRATES! I've decided you can't read this story if you don't freakin review damnit! Long Chapter ahead. Be prepared.  
Disclaimer- Hell you know the drill._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Deidara walked in the room. Kira sat on a bed and smiled at him.

"Um.. you know Kira un, we all have a past. If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine un!" Deidara suggested.

"Why do you wanna know Deidara-kun?" Kira asked back. Deidara shrugged.

"Just curious un."

"When I was little I-" Sasori and Sakura ran into the room yelling at each other.

'_Damn un. She was just about to tell me un.' _Deidara thought madly. Kira's eyes looked downcast. Disappointed almost.

"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" Sakura yelled.

"PINK HAIRED FREAK!" Sasori retorted.

"PUPPET FREAK!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kira yelled. Both froze. Sasori looked pissed and so did Sakura.

"You two are too alike un. More than you know un. Now, Kira do tell me what you were about to say un." Deidara said. But Kira shook her head.

"No, I don't think you would want to know." She said. Deidara didn't press on, he wanted her to like him. Causing her pain would make her hate him. He would never want that. Itachi walked into the room silently.

"Listen, the leader wants to give you all a mission so hurry and get ready."

He stated emotionlessly. Deidara and Kira nodded. Sasori and Sakura glared at each other but nodded as well.

"As long as I can stay as far away from **her **as possible." Sasori said bitterly. Sakura glared at him.

'**DAMN HIM!! God damn it we should kill him outer!'**

No inner. Not yet, later maybe.'

**'As long as we ****do**** kill him soon damnit.'**

Sakura sighed. Her inner has serious problems. Deidara glanced at her.

"Sakura? Are you alright? If Sasori-Danna is making you upset its not hard to attempt to murder him un." He asked, earning a smile from Kira. (_a/n Ok, Deidara wants to get Kira to like him, even if it means being nice to Sakura)_

Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked over to him.

"Ah! I'm fine Deidara. Thanks though."

"Ok then un..." they entered the leaders room once again. And he nodded at them.

"Alright, you all are being sent on an assassination mission. You are to assassinate a man named Koroko Numigana, and its a double mission. You are to also infiltrate the Panserai base, find and bring here a boy named Ark Thompson._( a/n Ark is from RE survivor. I thought he was cute!) _

'_Ark? Oh no. They mustn't send me back.' _Kira thought. Deidara noticed the worried look on her face.

"Why do we have to bring Ark here un?" Deidara asked.

"He is got a hell of a lot of important information on Panserai." Pein replied.

"... whendo we go?" Sakura asked.

"Immediately." Konan stated.

They all jumped off, ready to continue their mission. Kira seemed a bit nervous. They entered Koroko's house, and with ease killed him. But on their way out they ran into some ninja. After an intense battle, _(a/n I'm bad at describing battles so...sorry heheh._) that ended with Sakura and Kira killing the last ninja.

They snuck into the Panserai lab. Kira seemed... scared almost. They quickly flew through the base (with help from Kira) and found Ark's 'room.'

Ark looked up at them as they walked in. His eyes widened.

"Kira? Is that really you?"Ark asked. Kira nodded but Ark's eyes narrowed.

"Sing then, the song you sang when you comforted Claire after Steve died." _(a/n Also from Resident Evil!) _Kira sighed and closed her eyes. Her voice sounded like a sad angel's.

**' I'm so tired of being here**

**suppressed by all my childish fear**

**If you have to leave,**

**I wish that you would just leave, **

**Because your presence still lingers here,**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**This pain is just to real,**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase,**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I've held you hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me**

**by your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**This pain is just to real,**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase,**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I've held you hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all alone**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I've held you hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

_(a/n My Immortal by Evanescence)_

All of them stared as Kira reopened her eyes and helped Ark up.

"Happy now Ark?" Kira asked sweetly. Ark smiled slightly a nodded.

"Kira ne-san... how'd you do that? I mean sing like that." Sakura asked.

"Thats not important right now lets go!" Kira yelled. Sasori and Deidara shared a glance but followed suit. Little did they know they were being watched.

"So... Kira-Chan you've returned for Ark. How sweet. But that's one mistake you will truly regret." a man hidden in the dark said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_a/n _

_Alright If y'all don't review I won't update for a looooonnnngggg time got it? I made a cliffy_! I need at least ten reviews before a new chapter will continue, SO REVIEW DAMNIT!

-auraclaritykat


	8. the real chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Awww y'all need to learn how to review! I've gone on a drawer's getaway and nearly forgot my ideas here. Which would be really bad ok? So against my will here's another chapter you evil non-reviewers!!! _

_Disclaimer- ark, Naruto and the resident evil theme is not mine __ok_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ark looked behind him, he felt like they where being watched. Knowing how close they were to the Panserai base, that could be anyone or any_thing._ He shuddered thinking of what could come out of that. Sakura looked at him.

"Something wrong Ark?" she asked. Ark's head shot up.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." he said, his face blank. Sakura gave him an unsure look but turned away anyway. Kira looked over at Ark. She smiled sadly at him. Ark growled, he knew Kira's true pain.

_**flashback**_

_**A 12-year old Kira sat in the very back corner of her under ground cell. A 13-year old Ark looked at her though her cell's bars. **_

"_**Doste? Doste onesama wasureru watashi?" She asked, not particularly to Ark who (unknown to anyone) spoke her language but to anyone who'd answer.**_

"_**Daijobu Kira-Chan, omai desu ima." Ark replied with a forced smile.**_

"_**Arigato... Ark-kun ne?" Ark nodded. Kira smiled brightly at him.**_

"_**Thank you Ark-kun but I DO speak your language. I- I want to leave." Kira chocked. Ark looked at her again, tears filling his eyes at the sight of the young ghost of a girl known as Kira. He knew nothing of her horrid fate. He was clueless.**_

_**end flashback**_

Kira sensed Ark's nervousness and sighed. Deidara looked at Sasori, silently asking for him to start an argument with Sakura or something. Sasori sighed. _(a/n it's contagious!) _He understood. Smirking he strolled next to Sakura.

"Hiya Sa-Ku-Ra!" Sasori said. "I've got a question." Sakura gave him a look.

"What is it?" she asked slowly.

"Whys your forehead **SO **big?" a vein popped on Sakura's head.

_**Inner Sakura**_ '**_He' _**

_**N**_ormal Sakura-****_Is' _

_**Inner Sakura-**'**So'**_

_**Both-**'**DEAD!'**_

Sakura lunged at Sasori who _barely _managed to avoid the attack. He was about to make a smart ass remark but was stopped when a few certain Leaf nin jumped down in front of them. It was a team that had: Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Tenten in it. Lee glared at Kira.

"So, YOU'RE the evil woman that stole my youthful blossom from me huh?" he stated stupidly. (_a/n I'ma Lee hater sorry XD!) _Kira's eyebrow raised.

"Yours? Stole? She's MY sister. If she wanted to leave wouldn't she have left already?" Kira retorted. Lee growled and charged at her fist drawn.

"LEE NO!" Neji and Tenten yelled. To late. His bare fist made contact with her bare shoulder, Freezing it over completely. Lee screamed in pain but Kira's face was emotionless as she flicked the ice-hand shattering it completely leaving only a stub. (_a/n ewwww!) _the ice was filled with red hand pieces. But blood was not present. Ark's face matched Kira's, Sakura's was horrified AND shocked, Sasori's face was amused and so was Deidara's. Kira cocked her head.

"Had enough?" she asked innocently. Lee screamed in pain. Kira's eyes narrowed. She didn't like 'screamers' it was scaring her slightly.

"Let-Lets go guys" Sakura stuttered. Worried of her sister's well being. Sasori looked at the horrified faces of Sakura's former 'friends.' He smirked._ (a/n typical)_

"Well, I suppose we can kill them now right Sakura-Chan?" Sasori stated.

Sakura hesitated. But lowering her head for a moment to think, she nodded.

Sasori snickered and jumped forward. Knocking Ino down. Of course, Shikamaru caught her but she had a poison needle in her arm. _(a/n ouch!)_

"_RETREAT!!!!_" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto glared at Kira.

"I swear we WILL get Sakura-Chan back." He said his words like venom.

"Suuuurrrre ya will un." Deidara remarked.Naruto growled. They leaf nin jumped off with an un-conscious Ino. Kira had a blank look on her face.

A man walked out of the shadows. He smirked at Kira.

"Hello Kira-_Chan."_ He said.

"Right back at ya. _Uchia."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hahahaha! Cliffy! I need more reviews sooooo, any one who reviews has the option of a **private** preview of the next chapter._

_-Auraclaritykat_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

_I know I focusing a lot on Kira. That's gonna change after the story of the girls' pasts are complete. Which will be done in the next chapter and this one combined. So, there. I've been planning this story for a while now. I do know what I'm doing with my story ok? Thank you, now ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Who's this guy?' _Sakura thought. Seeing Kira knew who he was, and how she said his name... this was not good.

"Oh! I see you found your sister! How convenient, I need another subject." he said smirking. Sasori looked a tad peeved. He had started to like bugging Sakura!

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked. Uchiha smirked.

"Simple, to take my experiment and her sister back." He replied. Kira's eyes where filled with fury. Sakura snatched her sister's arm just before she ran toward the near dead Uchiha. Ark remained silent. Kira calmed down.

"Sakura. You and the others go ahead, I'LL deal with him." She commanded.

"Who is he Kira?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Also known as the man that _**experiments **_on people."

Deidara looked at Kira in shock. 'Experiment?' Sakura gulped.

"Kira un, what do you mean by experiment un?" Deidara asked. Kira didn't answer. Sasori simply stood back now. Sakura stood closer to him.

'_Is it me or is Sakura getting closer to me?' _he thought, staring at Sakura who looked pretty scared. Sasuke stepped forward, towards Sakura.

"Such odd pink hair. Strange how you look nothing like Kira at all." He said smirking. Sasori held his arm out in front of Sakura, glaring at the Uchiha.

" So **you're** Itachi's little brother Sasuke? Well, don't even _think_ about hurting Sakura **or **Kira." Sasori said. Sasuke growled at the sound of his brother's name.

"If you didn't know, Kira belongs to me and in order to keep Kira happy, I am now the owner of Haruno Sakura as well." Sasuke stated blankly. (_a/n What a $&er right?) _

Sakura stepped forward. A menacing glare on her features.

"Kira and I do not belong to anyone especially a bastard like you." she growled. Sasori smirked. _'Such language Sakura-Chan.' _he thought

ButBefore they could blink, Sasuke was behind Sakura and snatched her arm. Sakura, though surprised, grabbed his wrist with her free hand and snapped it. Sasuke yelled in pain and fled to recover. Kira looked at Ark who had hid himself.

"Come on out Ark! It's ok, the Uchiha bastard won't see you." She yelled.

Ark jumped out of his hiding place. Deidara looked pissed.

"Why where you hiding un?" He asked angerly. Kira stepped between him and Ark.

"Ark is an inside secret umbrella agent spy. If Sasuke bastard saw him, we'd have a problem." She said. Sakura walked up next to her.

"Kira, let's find a place to rest. Then please explain what happened to you." Sakura said. Kira sighed but nodded.

They walked around till they found a cave to sit in for a while. Deidara looked at Kira.

"So un? What happened un?" he asked. Kira sighed. _(a/n get ready!!)_

"When I was little, around six, Sakura and I where playing in a flower field outside a small village on the outskirts of the Panserai capital. While we played some people approached us. They pulled us apart even though we struggled, I saw them inject Sakura with something and they threw me in some weird flying contraption."_(a/n HELICOPTER!!)_

"I tried to get away, but it wasn't going to happen. Those kidnappers injected me with something, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was in a cage with metal bars. I heard moans, pleads for freedom, pleads... for death. I could only cover my ears. A few days later, I met Ark. He was nice to me. Even so... 3 years later, I was 9 and I met..." Kira's voice trailed off. Deidara's eyes where wide.

_'Poor Kira un.' _he thought sadly. Sakura looked at Kira.

"I don't remember that Kira... what did they inject me with Ark??" she asked. Ark shook his head.

"I don't know I wasn't there," He said, "I'm sorry Sakura-San." Sakura looked down.

_'Kira went though all that. I have a feeling that she's not telling the whole story.' _Sakura thought._ (a/n Lots of thinking going on huh?) _

Unknown to them, a large, rather ugly creature was getting prepared to hunt them down.

"_**Akatsuki, Kira, Sakura**__**"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hahahahahahahahah! Guess who that was? Ha. Anyway, I'm trying to get Kira and Sakura's pasts out. That means Kira is gonna be mentioned a lot so deal with it! Ha ha. Alrighty then, If you review you get a special preview!_

_Put a 'meow' in your review if you want the preview ok? Ja ne!_

_-**Auraclaritykat **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Kat:Nyuuuuuu Sorry I haven't updated in forever xD but here you go Earth and Ice Chapter 10!**_

_**yay cookies 4 all!D**_

_**Disclaimer-I dont own Naruto Nemesis or Ark, Resident evil is a big reference here. Anywho on with the story!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat near Kira around the small campsite they had made. Kira was so cold...literally. Her skin was like Ice. No wonder Lee's hand froze and shattered like that...Sasori was on the other other side of Sakura and Deidara was next to Kira. Sakura felt this weird urge like something wasn't right. Kira's sleeping form was resting against Diedara and he was staring into the flames with a thoughtful look on his face. She turned to get a better look at sasori who was fixing up his puppet. Ark was sitting opposite of them against a tree,asleep. She decided to catch up on her sleep as well and ended up curling up against sasori.

Sasori's POV:

As I was finishing the puppet I had been working on I saw sakura observe everyone. I saw Kira and Ark were asleep. Deidara was off into space, and probably thinking about how hard he fell for Kira. It was to obvious, Kira just was oblivious to it. I felt something snuggle up to me so I turned to see Sakura sleeping. She looked so peaceful...wait why the hell am I thinking this?? I hate this girl!...Right? _**(Kat:Someone's falling for Sakura-chaaaaan!!)**_

Deidara's POV:

I sighed. My thoughts where filled with this new girl that JUST showed up today. Why did she have such an effect on me? My eyes drifted and landed on Sakura-Chan and Sasori-Danna, They where snuggled up together. It was nice Danna had someone even if they usually hate each other. I looked at Kira who was using my shoulder as a pillow. I smiled ,she didn't look like the killer ice cold run away experiment that she was she looked like a poor girl who had a harsh life. I glared at Ark who was sleeping opposite to me. He knew Kira and it was obvious she liked him... My shoulder started hurting it was going numb, so i looked down at it to see Kira was mumbling something and a cold aura was coming from her.. My eyes widened. It was getting even colder by the second and Sasori-danna and Sakura-chan where getting up and coming over...

No one's POV:

Sakura shook Kira harshly she shook violently away.

"No no, get that needle away from me! Sister where are you?!HELP!!"Kira screamed.

"Kira I'm here wake up KIRA WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled and continued to shake her sister.

Kira's eyes shot open. Ark was looking sadly towards her and she was shaking violently she look terrified. Ark sighed.

"Perhaps you should know exactly why she's like that. Since being in that cell Kira lost track of time. I met her when she was 12, this happened when she was 15..." he stated.

Sakura nodded, wanting to understand her sister more.

"When she was a child Kira was placed in an underground facility under Panserai capital. Since she was 6 years old people have been experimenting on her, by injecting her with many painful viruses and cures. But one day when she was 15 she got a room mate, Natsuki. Another young girl forced to be in there. Kira hadn't had but me as a friend or companion and its not as if I could always be with her so having Natsuki to play with was nice. Natsuki had tried to make friends with her But Kira was pretty hostile towards most others."

Kira was sitting listening to Ark retelling a painful memory. Deidara had his arm around her which she was thankful for.. She closed her eyes and started to remember that day...

**Flashback:**

**Kira's longer white hair was about mid back length now. She was wearing white school short sleeved shirt and a red skirt with a red hair ribbon. **_(Kat: they only gave her one pair of clothes and they where ,met to be summer clothes to try and discourage Kira freezing over the room.) _**Suddenly another girl was tossed into the room. She was wearing a black long sleeved school uniform top and skirt with a blue tie. Her black hair was cut extremely short **_(Kat: Like normal boy's length) _**with and her eyes where brown. After forcing herself up she noticed the other girl sitting in the corner of the cell, glaring at her. She noticed she wasn't being eaten yet so she had a figure this girl wasn't dangerous, though she looked mean.**

**Kira growled at the newcomer as she sat next to her. The girl ignored the warning and stuck out her hand. **

" **I'm Natsuki! I guess we're roommates now huh? Might as well try and be friends, whats your name?" she asked smiling happily. Kira stared.**

"**Kira..." the girl smiled again. After a while the two became friends. Talking and Kira had started to smile more often now. A new server had even come by her name was Maki. She had learned of the girls friendship and promised to not tell the scientists. Unfortunately lies where all to common around there. One day Natsuki and Kira where talking and Natsuki pulled the blue tie out of her uniform and held it out towards Kira.**

"**A token of my friendship! Plus it'll match your white hair!" she said. Kira's eyes widened as she pulled the blue ribbon into her hand. She stared at the ever happy Natsuki. She undid the red ribbon in her hair and tied in the blue tie. Kira then handed Natsuki the red ribbon.**

"**and a token of mine." Kira replied. Natsuki tied the red ribbon and around her neck. They both laughed. Thats when Kabuto walked to their cell with 2 other guards. One of the guards held Kira back as the other pulled Natsuki up. Kabuto smirked. **

"**Lets see what happens when we beat This Natsuki kid to a bloody pulp. See if we can break the ever feisty Kira." He said smugly as he pulled out a metal bat. As the other guard held Natsuki down Kabuto started striking her with the bat. Kira could only watch as her friend screamed and whimpered when the bat struck. Maki ran up to the cell and screamed for them to stop.**

"**Why should we? You ARE the one who suggested using Natsuki to get to Kira." Kabuto said**

"**But-But I didn't think you'd go THIS far!" Her eyes looked over to the wide eyed Kira. She covered her eyes and faked a sob. "I'm so sorry! It just- just happened!"**

"**Hey look seems she's dead already" Kabuto stated**

"**that was fast" the other guard said. Kira's hair overshadowed her face. Kabuto and the guards where all smiling crazily while Maki under her hands was also smiling. **

"**It was a waste Kira didn't seem to learn her lesson" Kabuto stated.**

"**You know who needs to learn a lesson? The ones who need to learn a lesson...ARE YOU!" As she finished ice pillars shot out and ripped the guard holding her back in half. More shot out and ripped the other guards head straight off. Maki tried to run but her feet where frozen to the ground. She screamed and an ice shard went straight into her left eye, and the lower half of her body ripped away from her. Kabuto fell backwards onto the ground as he looked into Kira's one visible eye. It was ice blue. His arms and legs were soon detached when 4 ice pillars shot out and ripped them apart. Kira walked over had her feet on either side of his head. He was going to die. 2 More Ice shards formed above his eyes and dug themselves inside them. He screamed in agony. **

**The door of the cell was open so Kira dragged Kabuto towards one of the other "tenants" cells.**

"**feeding time..."Kira stated with a low scary voice Kabuto who was barely alive begged her not to do this. But she smiled evilly down towards him. She opened the door and threw Kabuto's body...well um _torso _into the cage and shut the door. She heard him start screaming and the sounds of flesh tearing away. Her face went emotionless as clapping was heard behind her. She turned slightly and caught sight. Sasuke, the bastard who put her here. She was about to kill him when something ripped into her side. It was a knife she yelped and fell to her knees. She glared at him.**

"**B-Bastard" she growled. He shrugged**

"**eh, I've been called worse" he smirked. "Now, I'm gonna make you a ninja, then I might free you. How about that? You can even kill me!"**

"**Fk you" she stated.**

"**I was afraid of that, oh well as if you have a choice."**

**The last thing she remembered was the red bloody ribbon that lay in a pool of Natuki's blood on that very cell floor. Thats when it all went black.**

**-End Flashback-**

Ark had told them pretty much the same thing. Minus the ribbon exchanging. Sakura stared at her sister. Who had a blank look on her face.

"Enough reminiscing, we've got company..."Kira stated. Sasori and Deidara Got into fighting stances and Ark started digging through his bag while large rather ugly creature came out of the bushes. Looking really mean. Kira stared at it in boredom.

"One-san You can handle this right? You haven't used your powers yet." Kira stated

"What powers?" Sakura asked very confused

"Ok think. What's your name?"

"Sakura..."

"and what are Sakuras?"

"Flowers?"

"Flower power un?!" Deidara snickered. Sasori kept his eyes focused on the monster. Kira sighed.

"For god's sake, EARTH!" Kira yelled. Obviously getting pissed off. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Bara**hoippu** !"she yelled. A leaves swirled around her arm and a whip with thorns appeared in her hand. Kira smirked.

"KooriTantou!" Kira yelled as she swung her arm making a ice like dagger appear in her hand. Sakura Ran towards the creature and slashed it with her whip. Kira stayed near Deidara and Sasori who where confused to where the whip and dagger came from. She knew as well a Sakura that If the tried fighting this thing they'd die for sure. The whip ripped a hole in the creature who swung his arm smashing Sakura into a tree head first.

"ONE SAMA!" Kira yelled. Sasori extended his arm.

"You fight ugly over there, I'll watch Sakura." He said calmly tho Kira saw the worry in his eyes.

"... fine"Kira said roughly as she charged at the monster fighting it off into the trees and out of sight. Deidara and Sasori crouched by Sakura. Deidara saw blood running down her face.

"Danna, she hurt her head un." he stated earning a glare from Sasori.

"Oh really? What gave you that idea the blood or the fact her head was rammed into a Tree?" he asked sarcastically. Sasori sighed and picked Sakura up bridal style. She was breathing but unconcious.

"Lets get back to the base, hey ark you coming?" Ark pulled out a syringe with a strange liquid inside. Sasori clutched Sakura closer. Still not trusting Ark completely. Ark noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Its an anti-virus, nemesis scratched her and unless you want her to turn into _that_ I suggest you let me inject this." He said. Deidara looked concerned.

"What about Kira un?" he asked while sasori allowed Ark to inject Sakura with the anti virus.

"Kira had built up an immunity to the virus Nemesis would transfer. You shouldnt worry Kira can handle herself."

"Lets get back and make sure Sakura didnt get a concusion." Sasori said. Ark and Deidara nodded.

"here un." Deidara made a large clay bird he and sasori jumped on. Ark looked unsure.

"What's wrong un? Dont like flying un?" ark gulped.

"No but I'll go." he said jumpng on as the bird took flight and headed back to the Akatsuki.

**-Later that day-**

They all arrived back at Akatsuki HQ and Sasori quickly put Sakura down on a Bed.

"I hope she'll be ok..." he thought aloud. He heard a chuckle and he spun around to meet Deidara's eyes (kat:well eye)

"I didnt know you cared about her so much un." he said smiling widely. Sasori growled.

"Stuff it, I dont like her at all. Anyway your one to talk you're always trying to impress Kira." he retorted. Deidara's face turned bright red.

"well that- I- err-um- I'll shut up un."Deidara stated,defeated. Sasori smirked as he left the room with Deidara. He and Deidara with Ark,pein and konan. Soon the other Akatsuki would be here from their missions. Deidara hoped Kira would be here soon. He got his wish. The door opened and Kira stumbled in.Covered in blood,cuts and bruises. She started to faint.But deidara caught her.

"Kira un! What the hell happened un?!"Deidara yelled as he caught her. She looked up at him.Her eyes wider then usual, and her face curious.

"ryuu?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Kat:yay its done. Ok translations**_

_**One-sama-Big sister**_

_**un-yea**_

**_Bara_****_hoippu-thorn/rosewhip_**

******_Kooritantou-Icedagger_**

******_ryuu-kill_**

******_ok then Another chapter may not be for a while, but the more reveiws the more i'll update so hope to see you soon!_**


End file.
